Not A Mistake
by MorganLeigh0729
Summary: One-shot. After a drunken night leads to a "mistake", Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan realize there is more to their friendship than what is on the surface. But what does it mean and what will it turn into? AU


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. So I use to strictly stay in the Hunger Games fandom but I've decided to grow up and expand my horizons and finally break into my other fandoms. I've decided it's time to write my first Criminal Minds fanfiction about Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. I ship them so hard. My mother just doesn't understand. So let's jump right into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything else you recognize.**

Not a Mistake

Spencer POV

My head was pounding when I finally woke up. Damn you BAU and your group night out. I went to sit up when pain struck my lower half and I noticed an arm thrown over me. I laid back down and looked at the arm thrown over me. It was the impossible to mistake arm of my coworker, Derek Morgan. I didn't move. How could this have happened? For fuck's sakes. Fucking Emily and JJ. They had to plan an event where I would get drunk and sleep with a coworker. Don't get me wrong. I am gay but how could this have happened? How much did Derek and I drink that we ended up sleeping together.

I need to get out of here.

I went to get out of bed when Derek's arm tightened around me and pulled me back into his chest. I took a deep inhale. We're at David's house. If he or anyone walks in, Derek and I are both screwed.

"Derek," I whispered.

He moaned and pulled me closer to him.

"Derek."

He shushed me and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Derek, it's Spencer. Wake up."

His dark eyes cracked open. They closed after a minute but whipped open a minute later.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"We both got crazy drunk last night. After that, I don't know anything. But because of the pain coming from my butt, I think we can both can figure out what happened."

He finally took his arm off of me and I got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"I'm getting out of here. But we need to talk about this later."

I then left the room and the confused male.

Derek POV

How did that happen? How could I let myself get so drunk that I sleep with the one person I truly care about? I guess it could be worst. I could have woken up with Emily, JJ, or Penelope. There was no way to play this off like nothing happened. I got out of bed. As I was doing up the buckle on my belt, the door opened and David walked in.

"Hello Derek. You must have had an interesting night."

He wasn't even trying to hide the smirk he had painted on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Don't act like the entire house couldn't hear you and Reid fucking last night. He was screaming your name like crazy."

I flushed bright red. Thankfully being darker skinned hid it slightly.

"Leave me alone."

"Derek, just tell him how you feel."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb. You work with profilers. We can see that you like him. By the way, he returns those feelings."

He shut the door behind him as he left. I pulled my shirt over my head and put my jacket on. I avoided David as I walked out to my vehicle. I drove home and parked in my driveway. However, I couldn't force myself out of the vehicle. My mind was going a mile a minute. I finally put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway and drive to Spencer's house. I got out of the vehicle and pounded on Spencer's door. It took a few minutes but Spencer opened the door with tears running down his face.

"Pretty boy," Derek sighed.

Spencer went to slam the door but Derek was faster. He stuck his foot in the door so the younger couldn't shut it on him. He shoved the door open and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Pretty Boy, I can't stand seeing you upset. Please talk to me."

"I don't think you understand the situation. Drunkenness doesn't make you do things if you don't want to do them when you're sober."

We both went silent. Yes, I did love Spencer but I didn't know that's how far I wanted to go with him.

"Reid, let me put it this way. Even drunken me understands consent. If you didn't want me and you pushed me away, I would have backed off. Yet, you didn't."

"Exactly!" he yelled.

"Do you feel the same way about me as I feel for you?"

He couldn't answer me. He just pushed out of my arms.

"Get out," he barked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. Get out before I call the police."

"We are the police.

"No we aren't. We are the FBI, specifically the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Exactly," I said with a smirk.

He was taken back by that statement.

"Pardon?"

"The entire unit can see it. They see that we both have passion in our eyes when we look at each other. And neither of us can say that we both don't sneak looks at each other during cases and meetings."

I stepped towards him and he stepped back. I kept stepped closer to him and he kept stepping back. Once his back was against the wall, I stepped right up to him and placed my hands on the wall on either side of him.

"Come on Pretty Boy. We both know we feel something. Don't deny it. Please don't deny it."

He bit his lip. I wanted to press my lips to his.

So I did.

He didn't push me away. He kissed me back. His hands were raised to my face and on my cheeks. We fought for dominance but he didn't stand a chance. He suddenly moved very quickly and we fell to the floor, me just barely above him. I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face because he looked so cocky.

Just to shut him up, I reconnected our lips.

 **So that's where I'm going to end it because it's getting late and I'm tired. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
